Faith Of The Heart
Faith of the Heart ist das Titellied der Serie . Er wurde von Diane Warren geschrieben und ursprünglich von Rod Stewart für den Film Patch Adams gesungen. Die Enterprise-Version heißt Where My Heart Will Take Me und wird von Russell Watson gesungen. Diese Version ist während des [[Vorspann zu Star Trek: Enterprise|Vorspanns zu Star Trek: Enterprise]] zu hören. Für die Staffeln 3 und 4 wurde das Stück dabei neu abgemischt. Es ist, abgesehen vom Stimmanteil in der Titelmelodie zu , das erste Star-Trek-Titellied, das nicht rein instrumental ist. Texte Enterprise-Adaption It's been a long road, getting from there to here. It's been a long time, but my time is finally near. And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky. And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind. Cause I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. I can reach any star. I've got faith. I've got faith. Faith of the heart. Originalversion It's been a long road, getting from there to here. It's been a long time, but my time is finally near. And I can feel the change in the wind right now, nothings in my way. And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna hold me down. Cause I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. I can reach any star. I've got faith. I've got faith. Faith of the heart. It's been a long night, trying to find my way. Been through the darkness, now I finally have my day. I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky. And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind. Cause I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. I can reach any star. I've got faith. I've got faith. Faith of the heart. I've known a wind so cold and seen the darkest days. But now the winds I feel are only winds of change. I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain. But I'll be fine. Cause I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. I can reach any star. I've got faith. I've got faith. Faith of the heart. bg:Where My Heart Will Take Me en:Where My Heart Will Take Me fr:Where My Heart Will Take Me it:Where My Heart Will Take Me nl:Where My Heart Will Take Me pt:Where My Heart Will Take Me pt-br:Where My Heart Will Take Me Kategorie:Soundtrack